There Is No Mathematics To Loss And Love
by xXxSheIsTroublexXx
Summary: Au sequel to 'Story About A Girl' title subject to change Sakura has a nice job, good friends ,a spacious apartment but one thing is missing,Tenten's love.rated M for future chapters
1. I Miss You

**Hello again diving into the world of fanfiction with my second story sequel to story about a girl please read that first. So yeah I forgot to state what age they were in the first story so Sakura, Ino and others 14 Tenten, Neji and lee 15 in this story they are 18 and for any Americans who read this and don't know in England we can drink at 18 in case you get confused.**

**I don't own Naruto obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing as I'd put Yuri and Yaoi in the show (who else was annoyed when the cut Konohamarus's 'double knockout guys' technique ?)**

**last but most certainly not least I'd like to give a big thank you to ****Gothic Porcelain129**** for her continued support and interest in my work she gave me the idea for using flashbacks to Sakura's time in the unit in the story I'll probably do a few of those to explain things like her relationship with Karin and Suigetsu and things that helped her recover, so please enjoy!**

We join Sakura again after a yearlong stay in the psychiatric unit and finishing secondary school with top marks. This job however cared not for good grades being a pretty crowded club, Sakura worked her way through the throng of happily intoxicated females towards the small group of tables in the corner surrounded by plush armchairs.

"Four shots of vodka and a sex on the beach" she flashed the customers an attractive smile as she took the drinks off the tray. The patrons smiled back one visibly checking her out, this was no normal club as some might guess by Sakura's leather trousers and backless halter top. This was a very sexually fuelled lesbian club, at the side of the dance floor diagonal from the DJ were two busty females pole dancing. The tables sat on the opposite side of the room with three set up with a low table and arm chairs and two high tables with stools Sakura slid the tray back onto the bar giving a small wave to one of the barmaids. Who handed her a glass of some fruity drink smelling strongly of rum Sakura had just finished her shift as the luminous clock read 1am and she was now free to enjoy the dance floor. She sipped her drink slowly watching the content lesbians socialise she had got this job through sheer luck as she had come one evening to see why it was so popular.

She ended up dancing with the DJ and mentioned when they were getting a drink that she had no job and loved the club whether it was an act of kindness or an attempt to get in her knickers she'd never know. As the DJ was probably the flirtiest foul mouthed woman she'd ever met she was lovely to look at though with dark brown hair in a pixie cut and mischievous dark blue eyes she went by the nickname of clover as she always got lucky. Her pocket vibrated and she put her drink on the bar trying to squeeze her phone out of the ridiculously tight pocket and glancing at the screen she saw the name and smiled flipping the phone up.

"Why the hell are you still awake might I ask?"

"Oh shut up I only called to ask if you'll meet for lunch tomorrow, well later" Sakura rolled her eyes Ino's idea of lunch was gossiping over coffee.

"Fine I'll listen to your latest useless chatter" Ino squealed happily "just please don't do that again"

"Well we're going to the smoothie bar at the leisure centre so be there at twelve thirty no excuses". The line went dead leaving Sakura to glare at her phone _rude much, pig?_ Running her hand through her hair she downed the remainder of her drink and leaned over the bar to grab her bag receiving a few whistles in the process. Swinging it over her shoulder she headed out into the early morning it was bitterly cold for some reason and Sakura now regretted not bringing a jacket. She rubbed her arms and began walking her moderate heels clacking against the dirty pavement as she made her way back to her apartment. Her mother had tried to buy her way back into Sakura's life by finding her the apartment and paying four months in advance Sakura gave in but only allowed her mother one visit per month. Her walk home was brief and she managed to find her keys first search through her bag the door however didn't need to be unlocked she cautiously pushed it open half expecting to have been robbed. To her relief it was just Naruto being a forgetful idiot again living with him was never boring but it was irritating sometimes the clothes strew all over the living room proved that point.

She closed the door before collecting together the clothing items and stacking them roughly on the sofa she came across a sleek black tie something Naruto would never own. Giving the already piled clothes another look she noticed a button up white shirt there was also a smart jacket hanging off the T.V. Sakura smiled Naruto had made up with Sasuke _finally_ she finished piling up the clothes then slipped her shoes off and went as quietly to her room as possible. Her room was no better than the living room as all of her work clothes were strewn across the floor from her looking for her keys earlier. She dropped her bag by the side of the door brushing her clothes off the bed kicking them into a corner before settling down to sleep she didn't want to be late and make Ino mad.

It took at least another two hours to actually get sleep a combination of her mind not wanting to shut down and Naruto banging about the kitchen kept sleep from her. The last thing she had heard before drifting off to sleep was Naruto telling Sasuke that he couldn't wander around the flat in just his boxers. So awakening to the same words confused her slightly

"Please put something more than your boxers on please Sakura will be up soon"

"Hn will this do?"

"Your tie Sasuke that's cheating" Naruto whined

"You didn't say there were rules" Sakura shrugged on an old hoodie over her t-shirt with shorts and headed out into the main living area finding the couple sitting on the stools beside the island counter in front of the kitchen area, Sasuke was trying to steal some or Naruto's ramen. She waved at them both Naruto turned and waved enthusiastically while Sasuke stole a forkful of his food. Naruto promptly hugged the cup of instant ramen to his chest and glared comically at a smirking Sasuke; Naruto had caved at the end of secondary school and decided to give Sasuke a chance. They could be the most endearing couple and most annoying at the same time fallouts could last for weeks then suddenly Sasuke would be ditching work for a few days spending all of it with Naruto.

"Sakura please make Sasuke something for breakfast" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she filled the kettle "you know I can't cook and he won't make something himself stupid bastard". Sasuke nipped at his ear making Naruto slop some of his ramen on himself while Sakura attempt to hide a giggle behind her hand.

"Ok then I'll make something how about mushrooms on toast" Naruto pulled a face at the thought of vegetables Sasuke smirked and nodded. Sakura took out the mushrooms and began chopping them as the kettle boiled whilst Sasuke and Naruto continued to play fight over the ramen. She pulled out a saucepan setting some oil in it to heat while she made herself a cup of tea Naruto was listening to something Sasuke was whispering to him. He smiled then let Sasuke take a few mouthfuls of ramen Sakura set her cup down and moved the oil around the pan testing its heat by holding her hand over the pan satisfied by the heat she went to get the mushrooms. Naruto went off to get dressed while Sakura and Sasuke ate their breakfast Sasuke cut his toast up in little squares while Sakura nibbled on a piece of hers.

"You're well I take it"

"Yes thank you how's work" Sasuke made his usually 'hn' noise "seems I've got the better job"

"Well your job is more leisure than business working in a stupid office all day does nothing for my temper as Naruto knows all too well" Sakura nodded they had been having more fallouts since Sasuke got promoted. Sakura looked up at the overly bright clock above the fridge it read ten fifteen see had enough time to laze around before going to meet Ino.

"Oh Suigetsu rang while you were still asleep mumbled something about Karin being a bigger bitch than usual asked if you could talk to her" Sasuke also knew Suigetsu and Karin as they both worked at the same company as him.

"I'll go see her after Ino has released me from her clutches" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the word choice and continued to eat without saying anything else. Naruto had reappeared not soon after they had finished and jumped on Sasuke's back throwing his arms around his neck making him lose balance and send them both sprawling towards the floor. Sakura merely stepped over them and put the plates in the dishwasher then proceeded to sit on the sofa curl her legs up beneath her and turn on the T.V. the programs didn't hold her attention for long as she flicked through the extensive number of channels Naruto complaining when she flicked past some show he liked. The time unfortunately slipped away quickly and soon she had to drag herself back to her room to prepare for Ino's 'lunch' she choose some comfortable casual clothes to wear. They consisted of a three quarter length red v-neck top and dark blue jeans she finished off the outfit by slipping on a black fitted jacket. Bidding the now kissing Sasuke and Naruto goodbye the stepped out into the pleasant spring air the clouds where a pale grey the possibility of light rain at some point. She made it too the leisure centre in good time arriving before Ino getting herself a mango and orange smoothie she sat at one of the tables by the window that overlooked the pool.

"Good I thought you might ditch when I suggested here" Sakura ignoring Ino and finished watching someone finish their length before looking over her shoulder. Ino was of course dressed with some flesh showing she was wearing a white shirt that sat showing off a considerable amount of her toned stomach with a pair of black shorts hugging her legs. "I was in the gym so I thought why not meet you after my workout" Sakura rolled her eyes

"I never would have guessed you been in the gym"

"Hey that's implying I always dress like this isn't it"

"Wow you're a quick pig today" Ino childishly stuck her tongue out and grabbed her smoothie off the counter sitting down huffily opposite Sakura. The both drank their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Ino finally dropped her shoulders and stopped being annoyed.

"Ok promise before I say anything you won't get mad or storm off"

"I promise unless you've gone and lost me my job or something" Ino laughed nervously

"Yes well it's kind of got something to do with your job well the lesbian part of it anyways". Sakura folded her arms onto the table and stared straight at Ino who for once avoided her gaze. "She's moved back" Sakura's heart skipped a beat but her face remained passive she knew exactly who Ino was referring to, Tenten her first and so far only love. Yes she worked in a club and went to other clubs, yes she danced with other women and drank with them but she hadn't been with anyone since Tenten. After the far from pleasant break up she had only spoken to Tenten once that had been about six months into her stay at the unit she had rang up and told her she was moving away probably for good and that she still loved her.

"Oh that's nice so what did you really want to talk about" her voice was falsely light and Ino saddened look let Sakura know she'd picked up on it.

"Sakura you're one of my oldest friends I know you're feeling hopeful right now" Ino was right she hoped that Tenten would appear sweep her off her feet and forgive her for the pain she'd caused her. "I don't know if there is any possibility of you getting back with her but you should at least talk to her she's here you know she got a job as an instructor in the gym I've been talking to her every day for the past week". Ino watched Sakura's face for a reaction finding it in her eyes which darted to the door leading to the gym her arms however tensed on the tabletop she was willing herself not to go see her.

"I doubt she'd want to see me"

"All she ever asks about is you, she wanted to know everything you've done since she left she tried to hide it but she was happy when I said you hadn't been with anyone since her" _who the hell gave you permission to tell her things like that Ino!_ Sakura snatched up her drink and moodily took a sip glaring at Ino who stirred her drink around with her straw.

"Does she know where I work" Ino shook her head "good don't tell her just yet I'd rather I didn't 'accidently' bump into her at work"

"It'd force you to talk to her as you can't be rude to customers" Sakura sighed heavily shaking her head at Ino _damn she really wants us to talk she could at least give me time to adjust to the news. _"Anyways we can talk about something else guess who asked me on a date" Sakura shrugged "oh you're no fun it was Sai I'm going for lunch with him then to an art gallery where they're showing some of his work it'll be so much fun and-"

"Damn I lost that bet" Ino looked at her eyes gleaming with explain-or-die look "Shikamaru loves betting as he's good at predicting the outcome and I bet £50 that Sai would never ask anyone out Shika on the other hand-". Ino giggled he hated being called Shika after all "bet that he'd ask out one person female or male then make them leave with his lack of tact" Ino nodded _that is the most likely outcome well Shikamaru missed out the fact that he'd probably get punched too._

"Shikamaru must be rich from all those bets" Ino was very much contemplating asking Shikamaru out to eat more often as she could easily stick him with the bill

"Well spending it would be too 'troublesome' wouldn't it?" Ino pouted slightly

"You're probably right about that" Ino perked up again and began talking about some of the guys she'd seen in the gym going misty eyed as she described how many muscles they had. Sakura was able to ignore Ino and focus on her pounding heart part of her was desperate to just run to Tenten and ask if they could try again but her negative thoughts squashed that back with a glum _I don't deserve another chance._ A slim hand suddenly protruded across her line of vision

"What way are you walking?"

"To Karin's house" Ino frowned she didn't like Karin or Suigetsu often rudely referring to them as 'Sakura's crazy friends' she hated losing centre stage so easily in Sakura's group of friends. Ino and Sakura stood Ino disposing of finished smoothie as Sakura continued to sip hers heading to Karin's place would be going out past the gym would be easier but Sakura didn't want to risk seeing her. Ino alas read her mind and linked arms with Sakura dragging her out the door down the corridor heading straight past the gym doors.

****

Tenten was happily explaining to a new member how to work the treadmill she turned to take them towards the weights when she saw a flash of pink go past the gym doors.

"Just hold on a minute please I have to check something" she jogged over to the doors wrenching them open just in time to watch Ino and Sakura leave a shard of disappointment slicing through her mind_ nice to see you again, love._

****

Ino had watched Sakura carefully as they had passed the gym door she had looked at the glass panes in the doors from the corner of her eye walking slightly faster. When they reached the end of the corridor they heard the door behind them open but Sakura jerked her forwards not giving an opportunity to look back. Ino unlinked their arms and gave Sakura a firm hug before setting off Sakura remained in the same spot staring back at the doors drink forgotten in her hand. A burst of music from her pocket jarred her back to her senses slipping out the silver phone she flipped it upwards.

"Help me with the shopping"

"Hi to you too Karin" Sakura could almost see her adjusting her glasses Karin had been in the unit for anorexia and still struggled when it came to food shopping sometimes being gone for an hour and returning with only a few apples. "Pick a colour"

"Green"

"Good now start looking at the fruit and vegetables in that colour and I'll be there soon". This approach usually helped as it cut out looking at labels it was usually paying too much attention to labels that made food shopping difficult for her. Sakura headed to the place where Karin usually shopped as it was exactly ten minutes away from her bungalow and had a good supply of health foods. When she arrived Karin was glaring at a courgette Sakura slid to a stop beside her and took the basket from Karin's hand as well as the courgette and placed it in the basket next to a pack of fresh spinach.

****

It only took twenty minutes to finish the shopping with Sakura's help as Karin was more willing to listen to Sakura than anyone else as Sakura had helped Karin a lot in the unit.

**flashback**

_Sakura walked from the living room area having finished her book she was going to get another as she neared the nurses' station she heard a familiar voice shrilly yelling._

"_That's not fair how can clothes be counted as a privilege you're just so desperate to make us all so miserable" Sakura turned the corner to see Karin standing outside the nurses office in a hospital gown yelling at a nurse._

"_Now Karin dear this is for your own good we know you've been taking steps to get back your privileges while refusing food we found a water bottle on your outside window sill and batteries taped under your bed you know you're not allowed those things"_

"_So it's a crime to want to be able to get a drink without you hawks peering over my shoulder is it?"Sakura paused unsure whether she should try and stop Karin, yelling at the nurses would only get more privileges taken away._

"_you're water logging and putting those batteries somewhere perhaps in your bra maybe just tapping them somewhere but I've been dealing with girls like you for many years now I know all your little tricks" the nurse's voice had dropped all of its warmth now. As Karin went to open her mouth Sakura darted forwards and loosely gripped Karin's wrist she looked at Sakura taken back by her sudden intervention. Sakura shook her head glancing at the nurse who was watching them carefully an eyebrow raised Karin sighed and begrudgingly walked away from the nurse with Sakura._

_When they reached Sakura's room Karin paced around the room while Sakura looked for another book_

"_If they actually made more of an effort with the meals instead of getting so much processed stuff sent over I might actually follow my stupid meal plan if you hadn't stepped in I might have smacked the bitch"._

"_Next meal time I'll help you get rid of the stuff you don't want if you eat at least half of it" Karin stopped pacing to consider Sakura's offer it would gain her back some privileges if she ate some of the meals and she'd be able to only eat the 'safe' things like vegetables and leave the horrible things like cheese. _

"_Ok I'll try to eat some dinner why are trying to help me though"_

"_You came and talked to me my first day here I think I still owe you" Karin smiled slightly holding out her hand they shook on their deal._

_**end Flashback**_

Karin had already been at the unit for a year on and off when Sakura arrived taking a liking to her as they had similar hair colours and soon discovering similarities in their likes of literature and music. Sakura had left four months before Karin had got out and visited her to keep motivating her to get better, Karin had once told Sakura that everyone else who had tried to help her had just seemed like an enemy but Sakura was like a guardian.

**Oh I'm so not sure about this chapter it feel s like a crap start to the story I might rewrite at a later stage. Now I did know someone with anorexia I met them while I was in DBT but she didn't talk much about her condition so all I know about it is taken from reading books and watching programs to do with it. I'll list them all if you want to also view or read.**

**Books: monkey taming by Judith fathallah, thin by Grace Bowman. To die for by Carol lee .Television and films: Girl interrupted (film only focuses slightly on the two women at claymore who have eating problems one abuse laxatives the other is anorexic), dying to be anorexic, thin (documentary). **

**Starved (television program focusing on a group of friends three of them having eating problems), super skinny me (documentary), A secret between friends (film two friends delve into the dangers of eating disorders), hollyoaks (television Mellissa befriending Hannah and encouraging her into a struggle with an eating disorder storyline started on new year's eve 06 still appears), sharing the secret (film made for TV), I'm a child anorexic (documentary) that's all I can think of right now.**


	2. Brown Eyes

**I'm sorry don't kill me! Ok it's shorter than I'd have liked to leave it but I've kept you hanging long enough so yeah oh I usually use italic for thoughts but I use them at the end of chapter for a song just so you don't get confused. ****Thank you to all who have read reviewed or subscribed my story****, enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura stayed with Karin for a few hours talking about everything a few times straying onto the subject of Suigetsu incurring a few bitchy comments or huffy silence until the subject was changed. Karin offered that she stay for dinner but she had to unfortunately refuse she had to be at work early tonight she was in charge of the checking the stock when it arrived.

"Thanks for coming to see me if you see Suigetsu give him a kick from me" Sakura gave Karin a one armed hug smiling as she stepped back "seriously though he's so dim witted".

"Says you who fawned after Sasuke for what three weeks regardless of knowing he was gay" Karin hit Sakura's shoulder

"I stand by what I said he's not gay he just hasn't found a good enough woman yet". Sakura gave a dismissive wave over her shoulder as she turned round heading out into the pleasant early evening looking up to the sky. Darker clouds were starting gather in the distant a promise of rain she'd defiantly have to remember her jacket tonight or she'd get sick walking back in the rain. She skipped the steps up to her apartment two at a time humming merrily as she approached the front door more than happy to have to rummage for her keys. Naruto leaving the door open all the time would get the robbed one day after all however the knucklehead was not the one sitting on the sofa waiting for her it was far less favourable a person.

"welcome home Sakura" her father sat calmly observing Sakura as she shut the door slid off her shoes straightening back up before replying.

"What are you doing here" her father chuckled humourlessly

"Straight to the point as usual, it's your birthday on the twenty eighth I'm not allowed to drop off a present?"He held up a silver gift bag a circular tag attached to it

"My birthday isn't that close" her eyes flicking the calendar a small red circle around March the twenty eighth, a week away _damn where'd the time go_. "Well thank you for the present please leave I have work soon" he stood placing the bag on the sofa patting Sakura on the shoulder as he passed. It might be silly of her but after almost four years she still couldn't be as friendly as she used to be with her father, concealing her brother's death and existence had put a big strain on their relationship. She more than tempted to just throw the bag away but first she'd beat the hell out of Naruto for letting her father in without her say so.

"Naruto get your stupid blonde self out here right now" Sasuke poked his head around the doorframe of Naruto's room.

"He went to the shops about an hour ago" he fixed the clearly irate Sakura with a cool gaze "he's only trying to help so don't be so ungrateful" he slammed the door leaving Sakura to feel guilty about wanting to shout at Naruto._ He's always trying to improve everyone's lives even if it makes people mad at him_ she half considered apologising to Sasuke for her rash behaviour she was older now outbursts like that instead of calm talk would get her nowhere. She was saved having to decide on anything as Naruto came crashing through the door with two carrier bags stuffed full of far too much food. He kicked the door shut turning back round to beam at Sakura and Sasuke who had silently re-appeared; he dropped the bags and his arms out in front of himself. Sakura tilted her head inquisitively while Sasuke quietly laughed leaning against the wall

"You actually asked for a hug instead of jumping on me a slight improvement dobe". Naruto grinned wider ignoring the dobe comment but Sasuke didn't move Sakura looked between the two then to the bags on the floor shrugging she went to pick them up. Naruto suddenly dashed forwards almost knocking Sakura over heading for Sasuke but he was ready and grabbed Naruto by the waist spinning around and pinning him against the wall.

"I really wanted a hug" Naruto put on his most pathetic pout

"You can have one later" the next few words were whispered and Sakura knew she didn't want to know what they were as they both disappeared into Naruto's room very quickly with a small click from the lock. She turned back to the shopping but caught sight of the silver from the corner of her eye her expression soured slightly as she snatched up the bags and began to put them away. When she had finished putting away the Sakura found herself highly amused Naruto had bought all the ingredients for a nice sit down meal for at least five people. The thought of Naruto trying to cook anything that wasn't ramen drew images of the kitchen either on fire or covered in mess to Sakura's mind. Sakura stretched her arms as she walked to her room to change for work grabbing the gift bag as she went _might as well see what the hell he got me _shepushed her door open with her foot as she pulled out a cream coloured book from the bag.

Kicking her door shut she dropped the bag and turned the book over in her hands it wasn't new but not that old either well worn was good word to describe it. She flipped the cover up she saw it wasn't a book at all it was a photo album the first picture was her mother and father holding the hands of a grinning boy _Hatsuharu._ He took after Mrs Haruno more with blonde hair that fell into his pale green eyes; they were a similar shade to Gaara's, she quickly flipped through the pages drinking in the situations that were frozen on the pages. Her brother in his school uniform, aiming a water gun at their father, smiling toothily leaning over his birthday cake her eyes paid more attention to the next few images as Sakura herself appeared. The first her brother pressing his hand against his mother swollen stomach in wonder, the next him pointing at her baby self asleep by a hospital bed swathed in a white blanket. She skipped the next few until she saw her brother with a grin to rival Naruto's sitting on a picnic blanket hugging a small Sakura from behind who was looking sleepily up at him.

The jarring noise of an alarm clock brought her out of her content haze looking over shoulder she saw the red numbers flashing her doom she was going to be late for work. She threw the photo album on her bed and tore through her messy room looking for something clean to wear to her dismay she had two choices. One a leather mini skirt Ino had bought her and a red off the shoulder beyond clingy top or completely worn out fraying jeans and a vest top. She had to pick the leather skirt as her boss liked the employees to look 'nice' which by everyone else's definition was slutty her second reason being she looked more presentable even if there was more of her to present. As she pulled on her boots she was psyching herself up for a fairly annoying evening at work after a while winks and offers to buy her drinks made her wish she were ugly or at least more covered up.

She reached work just as the delivery man was knocking on the back door

"Hey sorry I'm late" the man nodded and handed her the clipboard so she could check over the order _we won't sell that many crates of alcopops guess we'll have to put them on offer or something. _"Everything's fine here I'll just unlock the door to the store room" she pushed opened the back door going over to the store rooms door to find it already unlocked pushing it open she saw Clover rearranging the boxes. "No one told me you were coming early as well" Clover turned giving the most toned down leer she could manage as Sakura stepped aside so the delivery man could wheel in the stock.

"Well don't look so disappointed it wasn't planned" Clover nodded slightly towards the delivery man who looked as if he'd never been in a room with two very underdressed women ,Clover who usually underdressed made Sakura look as if she was clad to meet a queen. She wore a silver boob tube with black hot pants, a blue star painted by her right eye along with heels that looked impossible to walk in paired with her smile and stance she would distract anyone trying to do their job.

"Well wish someone had left me know I rushed so I wouldn't be late for the delivery now I'm spending the entire night in this" Clover blew her a kiss

"What's wrong with it you look absolutely edible pinkie I most certainly would love to eat you" the delivery man gave an awkward cough as he held out the clipboard for a signature. Sakura took it scribbled quickly and thanked him eyes never leaving Clover who was indifferently admiring her nails hand on one hip Sakura left her there to set up out-front.

****

Yet another flutter of eyelashes and a number pressed into her hand Sakura was so sick of this how could Ino enjoy being hit on all the time it was crazy it almost made her wish she was ugly, almost. Clover was the same as Ino Sakura watched her from behind the bar lapping up the attention being behind the bar was better than serving the tables she'd not be able to do her job if she was serving tables, women were truly fervent and possessive creatures'.

"Your turn to take Clover a drink" the other barmaid murmured as she slid past Sakura

"She gets her break soon why can't she just wait" Sakura didn't see this girl much heck she couldn't even remember the girls name as she only worked when they were low on staff. The girl didn't reply only shrugged and measured out some spirits Sakura huffed and made an alcohol free cocktail for Clover adding a sparkly straw before making her way to the dance floor. She walked as fast at her heels and tight skirt would allow pretending she didn't hear any of the women asking for her name or number. Clover accepted the drink with a smile changing the song Sakura turned to leave but Clover linked arms with her smiling

"I know my break's soon but if you could just do this for me now-".

"No" Sakura tried to disengage Clovers' hold to no avail

"You don't even know what I'm asking for now look over there" Clover placed her hand on Sakura's cheek moving her head in the direction of brunette sitting with her back to them

"What is that shirt made of paint?"Clover smiled "don't answer that, what about her"

"Send her a drink from me please I don't know how much longer she'll be sitting there" Clover batted her eyelashes and pouted Sakura shrugged her off, glared, then sighed.

"Ok I'll do it but I get to pick a song" Clover flashed her a thousand watt smile and nodded eagerly

"Sure when you come back with her answer". Sakura strode back to the back pouring a quickly vodka and coke before walking over to the table the brunette was now twirling a strand of her hair gazing at the dance floor. She set the glass down gently on the table

"DJ sent you a drink her break's in a few minutes and she wants to know if you'll dance with her"

"I'd rather dance with you" her voice was familiar

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick _the music invaded the moment of silence between the reply

"Shall I tell her it's a no then?" the woman gave a melodic laugh and dropped the hair she had been playing with

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid _

She took hold of the glass and slowly turned around

_Let's play a love game play a love game_

It was Tenten. Sakura watched her sip the drink a petite smile on her lips

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching yeah_

"Looks like I'll be coming here more often". She finished the drink and stood Sakura didn't move

_You've indicated your interest I'm educated in sex yes_

She leaned forwards and placed a teasing kiss upon her cheek_ "_See you soon love_"_

_Now I want it bad want it bad our love game._

She remained frozen in place watching Tenten leave then slowly her hand rose up and touched her cheek so warm where'd Tenten has kissed her.

* * *

**So the song I used (hope it wasn't too annoying)pieces of was Lady Gaga love games I just adore Lady Gaga the title of the chapter is also a lady Gaga song. hope you liked please review even if it's just to point out typos! Seriously I doubt my story writing ability so much, people letting me know it's not the worst thing in the world would really help.**


	3. Distraction

**Ok apologies for the long wait on the chapter and thank you if you were waiting for me you guys are awesome and apologises on the shortness of this chapter also but hey I'm back because my lovely Demmy made me want to write again. yeah she inspired me and this story now has two possible endings a sad and happy so you can vote on the poll or in your review on which one you want to happen, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenten was now regretting her little performance back at the club it had seemed like a good idea at the time _Sakura was drop dead gorgeous even more so than she use to be especially in that outfit _she just couldn't help but kiss her. Tenten swept back her hair swinging her bag as she mentally berated herself for making a move on her ex it was a split second decision it was try and talk to or just leave. Instead she went and acted like a complete well to be frank, hussy but _what if Sakura didn't feel the same way anymore_ the thought was sharp jarring her painfully it was too hard to imagine that possibility. Tenten had been with other people none of them had lasted or left her with any memories worth keeping she had just been trying to find someone to make her let Sakura go. G_uess that just isn't doable she is the only person I've ever been able to truly say I love even now after these few years my feelings they've just increased. _she was weak for letting Sakura push her away so easily that day at the hospital she should have stood her ground and made Sakura realise that her presence was more important than she could ever know she just had to let her in a little would be enough.

She slammed the door to her studio apartment she'd have been perfectly happy with a slightly cramped one but her mother just seemed to love spending money on her. Tenten glanced around the blank space her eyes lingering on the pile of boxes near the window, her weapons, she hadn't been able to display them or get rid of them. Many had been gifts and they use to hold a passion for her now they just gave her the stirring bitterness of guilt for the part she might have played in Sakura's attempt.

"Way to go Tenten lets depress ourselves in this big lonely apartment great way to waste time" she rubbed her eyes stretching out her arms before striding over to her assortment of cushions and bean bags. Way more comfortable than a sofa could ever be in her personal opinion she flopped back across the bean bag leaning back so her head almost touched the fluffy rug beneath her. She began picking at her shirt it was an annoying flowery design made of some barely there material one she hadn't worn before bought in some random sale. _Maybe I shouldn't go back to her work what if I upset her by being there eh that's me being hopeful she has to care to be upset and she was perfectly happy to say goodbye once so she'll probably be able to do it again._

****

Sakura had been told to take a break after being so distracted she forgot customers' orders and bumped and tripped over and into everything in the club, the kiss had left her slightly dreamy light headed even. Tenten's voice still ringing in her head the image of her soft lips moving granting promise of pleasure _snap out of it _Sakura blushed slightly thinking of Tenten sexually was not what she needed right now. There really hadn't been anyone since Tenten not even the thought of someone else it just didn't seem right she loved Tenten so much she loved only her .Tenten practically inviting her to start over sent her soaring with hope but then her fear kicked in how could Tenten still love her after she'd hurt her so much that invite was probably for her body not her heart. Positive Sakura kicked back _Tenten isn't like that _but her resolve wavered slightly she didn't really know Tenten anymore _at least I hope she isn't like that._

She leant back against the wall running a hand through her hair to keep her bangs out of her face her head tilted back towards the door letting her eyes close as she listened to the bass line of the music. Releasing a heavy side she let her eye slid upwards staring at the mild flickering of the streetlamp opposite _love's suppose to conquer all but it couldn't conquer my fears _she tapped the heel of her boot against the wall in frustration. _If I could go back I'd let her help me_ she ran a hand through her cotton candy strands before straightening up and heading back inside.

****

"How long's she been like that" Naruto asked turning round to look at Sakura's slumped form

"Since you fell asleep during the film" Naruto tilted his head towards Sasuke

"How long was I asleep?"

"The whole film" Sasuke spoke eyes focused on the book held in his hand Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before turning back to Sakura, she had come in after work last night and hit the bottle, hard. Her hand held the glass she had been using loosely while the other was wrapped round the bottle her face pressed against the island counter hair sticking up in all directions.

"Is this to do with Tenten?" Sasuke tensed slightly "I really wish I could help Sakura"

"Then help her dobe" his cool demeanour didn't hide the concern flicking through his eyes he'd really gotten to know Sakura being with Naruto. He saw both sides of her the strong woman she'd become and the unsure child she still was he felt a tad protective over her. "Invite Tenten to Sakura's birthday dinner" Naruto gave a gentle smile turning to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist

"You're a big softy really" Sasuke muttered something along the lines of 'shut up' before pulling Naruto down for a kiss.

****

Sakura woke to find one side of her face numb and her mouth tasting of whisky she regarded the remains of the amber liquid with a look of defeat. She had arrived home completely miserable having thought of Tenten all evening so when she spotted the whisky above the glasses she was more than happy to intoxicate her brain so she could sleep. Her fierce look was redirected towards the calendar the date of her birthday almost burning her eyes she didn't want to be the centre of attention anytime soon. The orange and blonde blur that just collided with her wasn't helping matters either she allowed him to shake her slightly side to side as he hugged her the room moved faster than her body making her nauseous.

"Naruto I think I'm still a little drunk so I'm going to go sleep" without waiting for a reply she pried him off and made her way as quickly as she could to her room letting the door slam behind her. She gave her messy room a look of annoyance before falling forwards onto her bed she then proceeded to wiggle her way out of her skirt. Slinging it to the side and curling up half under her covers willing her still drowsy mind to shut down again, which it did swiftly.

****

Ino shifted her backpack over her shoulder as she signed herself into the gym _why is it my ugliest bag is the most suited for this?_ She scanned the area as she headed for the changing room looking for anyone she usually talked to finding no one she hurried to put her bag in locker and get a spot on the treadmills. Once her feet had a steady rhythm going she didn't mind as much that there was no one to talk to focusing her full attention of the pounding of her feet not registering the treadmill to her left her became occupied, that was until the person spoke to her.

"You have information I want Yamanaka so start talking" Tenten was out of uniform and jogging alongside her

"If you're referring to Sakura then I won't tell you anything if she wants to talk then she will" Ino increased her speed.

"For once the blabbermouth won't talk"

"Hey that's not fair I'm not like that anymore" Tenten smiled looking out the window

"I was kidding" the smile still stayed fixed on her face "last night I saw Sakura"

"Oh really" Ino was failing abysmally to hide her interest.

"I kissed her" Ino froze on the treadmill and fell off the back landing ungraciously eyes wide, scrambling back to her feet she rejoined Tenten on the treadmills

"What happened after that?"

"I walked away"

"You should have gone home with her and had hot lesbian sex"

"Ino we're in a public place!" Ino rolled her eyes

"Don't act so innocent you're only bothered because you work here" they jogged in silence for a few moments Ino watching Tenten eagerly waiting for her to begin talking again.

"When I saw her I just stopped almost frozen I'm usually such a strong bold person but when I'm near her I get tongue-tied" she sighed. "I know we need to talk things over properly but I just couldn't will myself to do it so I kissed her and walked away because she'd have to talk to me then whether to tell me she has no interest in me or that she still loves me". Ino kept silent

"Hearing from you that she still cares wasn't enough I need her to tell me even if she tells me we can't be together straight after"

"She'd take you back in a second if asked to try again but her guilt is holding her back" Tenten eyes widened slightly

"She feels guilty?"

"She hurt you and she never wanted that she told me some of it but not all of it from what I can gather she broke up with you because she felt like she would be too much of a burden to you".

"She could never be a burden to me" Tenten spoke softly "she shouldn't feel guilty either she did what she thought was for the best and I forgive her". Tenten stopped the treadmill and stepped down "I'm going to see her right now" Ino smiled brightly giving her and encouraging nod Tenten smiled back and ran to the exit mind focusing on finally putting the missing pieces back in place.

* * *

**Ok so sorry if you didn't like the amount of scene changes but I'm getting back into writing and focusing on one place too longs makes me want to give up so I switched around so Tenten off to see Sakura, will Sakura get past her fears and let Tenten back in or push her away again ? find out next time ^^ I'm giving myself a week limit to write the next chapter as I don't know how long it'll take me to write it but you shall all receive it soon !**


	4. Two Halfs Make A Whole

**I know I suck so much and I haven't updated since well damn it's been almost a year but I'm back on track I swear I'm writing for Demmy I got to see her on my birthday best birthday ever anyways getting off topic right this is shorter that I'd usually do but the cut off point just seemed right so enjoy my crappy creation haha**

* * *

The rapid knocks on the front door didn't wake Sakura regardless of their volume she merely curled up tightly leaving it to Naruto to answer the door which he did, after Sasuke let him go. He tried in vain to flatten his messy hair as he made his way to the door putting his trademark smile on as he swung the door open.

"I need to see her" Tenten stood in front of him still dressed in her gym wear Naruto beamed at her

"Does this mean you two are getting back together because that would be great she really misses you I know she does she talks in her sleep sometimes" Tenten went to speak but Naruto cut her off. "oh but she's still sleeping so come wait in the living room and I'll try and wake her up" Naruto pulled Tenten into the apartment continuing to babble excitedly as he shut the door behind her. He dragged her over to the sofa let go of her arm and dashed off to knock on the door to Sakura's room leaving Tenten to mull over the things she would say nervously in her mind.

Naruto gave up on knocking and just opened her door looking over at the prone form on the bed pink hair splayed out around her head he stepped over the mess on the floor and gave her shoulder a gentle nudge. She wriggled onto her side and gave a moan of annoyance opening her eyes

"Guess who's here to see you" she sent an exasperated look at Naruto clearly not in the mood for guessing. "it's Tenten" that woke her up straight away she sat up eyes wide and hurriedly got off her bed to search through the clothes on the floor. Naruto watched her pile them all up in one corner as she searched for something standing up with a look of triumph holding some pyjama bottoms that she quickly slipped in to. She then stood in front of her mirror but as she began to pull a brush through her pale locks a look of worry flickered across her face.

"Naruto do you think I deserve her?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, you didn't want to hurt her so you pushed her away but she's not giving up on you, she loves you". he stepped forward turning her around and pulling her into a tight hug "it'll be okay" Sakura nodded taking a deep breath gently pulled away from his embrace and headed for the door.

Tenten couldn't help but fidget as she tried to quell her nervousness Sasuke sat across from her watching motionlessly as she bit her lip and glanced towards Sakuras' door every few seconds. When the door finally clicked open she leaped to her feet and watched as a beaming Naruto led a subdued Sakura into the living room. As soon as he nudged her onto the sofa he grabbed Sasuke's hand and disappeared into his own room Sakura looked down at her hands clasped in her lap._ Here it goes._

"I came to ask if we could start again" Sakura caught her gaze making her lose her focus "I-I mean I love you and I want to be with I miss you so much and I still love you" _she's got me so damn nervous I'm repeating myself _the silence between them was almost painful it felt so heavy that Tenten wished Sakura say something, anything even if it was a no.

"I still love you as well very much but I can't risk hurting you again you're better off without me" Sakura rose from the sofa biting her lip trying to hold back her tears she wanted to tell Tenten to go force her to leave but just thought of it made her shake. Tenten watched her for a few minutes as she failed to hold back her tears Tenten clenched her fists hating to see her so upset

"No"

"What?" Sakuras' head snapped up her eyes wide, tears trailing down her cheeks

"You heard me no, I'm not backing down this time" Tenten took a step forward and reached for Sakuras' hand slowly making their finger entwine. Sakura let out a choked sob and leaned against Tenten burying her head in her shoulder, she smiled sadly down at Sakura and rested her cheek against her soft pink locks tightening her grip on Sakuras' hand while wrapping her free arm around her waist pulling her closer. Tenten kept silent until Sakuras' shoulders had stopped shaking and her sobs were replaced with quiet sniffs

"You promise you won't leave even I stupidly tell you too?"

"I promise" Sakura pulled back and looked into Tenten's eyes moving closer she licked her lips their faces were almost an inch apart-CRASH Naruto fell out of his room Tenten had been so distracted she hadn't heard him open his door.

"Idiot I told you to leave them alone" Sasuke punched Narutos' arm who stuck his tongue out before meeting the females confused looks

"I heard Sakura crying so I just wanted to check she was okay"

"He was leaning against the door listening even though I told him to mind his own business"

"Shut up!" Tenten giggled as she watched them 'argue' Sakura joined in smiling lightly resting her head on Tentens' shoulder, who kissed her on the forehead before holding her tightly. They stood like that totally absorbed in each other's presence for the duration of Naruto and Sasukes' 'argument' which was about two minutes of playful arguing and ten minutes of play fighting. Now both lay on the floor hands linked Sasuke looking smug and Naruto pouting he turned his head to look at Tenten and Sakura his pout turning into a smile

"Hey Tenten you busy on the 28th?" Tenten jumped slightly jolting Sakura who lifted her head

"No are you planning something for Sakuras' birthday?" Sakura groaned and buried her head in Tentens shoulder "I don't see why you dislike your birthday so much blossom you get lots of attention" she spoke while sliding her hand lower down Sakuras' back stopping with hand half resting on her ass. Sakura raised her head again looking into the brunettes eyes

"What're you getting me for my birthday" Tenten gave her a mischievous smile

"Well I was thinking" both hands were now firmly planted on Sakuras' ass "I could be your personal slave" Tenten pulled Sakura against her the friction causing her to make an appreciative noise. "for the day" _I want her so badly right now is she keeps staring at me like I'll end up having my way right here regardless of present company_ Sakura shuddered trying to keep herself in check.

"That's hot" Naruto was staring as Sasuke was chuckling, Tenten quickly moved her hands to a more appropriate location "anyway in the evening we" he elbowed Sasuke to get him to stop laughing. "are making Sakura a nice meal and inviting a few people"

"I'll be there" Tenten smiled at Sakura again _I can't believe how simple it was to have her back in my arms, this time nothing is making me leave her. _Tenten place a hand on Sakura cheek before leaning down and pressing their lips together savouring the electrifying sensation it gave her, she moved her hand to the back of Sakuras' head deepening the kiss both sets of lips moving furiously trying to dominate the other. Sakura pressed her chest forwards trying to make the space between them as little as possible moving her delicate hands to trace patterns across Tentens' back before trailing them to her sides and resting them on Tentens' hips.

Sasuke tugged Naruto, who had been watching the display with his move wide open, back toward their room to give the reconnected lovers the space they need to explore each other again.

* * *

**Yeah sorry no hot lesbian sex but there will be ;) *imagines the hotness*:P sorry if it didn't flow well I'm super rusty _ until next time which should be soon I'll keep my profile updated with my writing progress**


End file.
